


Tiredness

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Erestor needs sleep but he denies it.





	Tiredness

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-02-13 08:32pm to 08:46pm

When Erestor's head almost landed on the surface of his desk for the third time in as many minutes Glorfindel stood, a deep frown on his face. 

"You need sleep." 

"I have to finish here." 

"You need sleep, Erestor. Don't deny it." 

The raven-haired elf sighed. 

"I can't. I need to finish these..." 

"You can't even remember what you are working on. You need sleep." 

"I'm not tired." 

"No, you are not tired," Glorfindel agreed, "you are exhausted." 

A glare was sent his way, one that looked utterly ridiculous on a face as sleepy as this one. 

"I need to finish this... whatever. Go away, Glorfindel." 

"Nay." 

"Aye." 

"Nay." 

"Aye." 

"Nay." 

Erestor groaned, holding his head. 

"You are going to make my headache worse." 

"Then you would at least consider sleeping." 

"I. Need. To. Work." 

"No. You. Do. Not. You should be in bed." 

Another sigh filled the room. "I'm in no condition to go to bed. Now if you would kindly leave?" 

"You mean you are in no condition to go to bed on your own. You will fall over as soon as your feet hit the ground." 

"I will not." 

"Yes, you will." 

"I will not." 

"Oh yes." 

"GLORFINDEL!" The scream brought nothing, except that his head felt ready to explode. 

"See, that's what you get when you are too tired too think. Will you get up now, so I may escort you back to your rooms?" 

Erestor growled before giving in, forcing himself to stand only to fall back into his chair. 

"Let me help you." It was a testament to his 'not' tiredness that Elrond's chief advisor let himself be lifted into the strong arms and another when he fell asleep as soon as he had been comfortably settled against the broad chest.


End file.
